mane_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganmanepa
Summary CHAPTER 1: The voice of Despair Once the Dangan Manepa crew wakes up, we shortly discover that we've been captured by the dreaded Makin Bacon Bot, and we are what seems to be inside of a farm. The cast consists of: After intense organization thanks to Mephy and Smash, the group attempts to stay calm and figure out what to do. For the first night, they separate into groups of three per room - Smash, Mel, and TV; Nathan, Lou, and David; Dorky, Mephy, and Zane; Charles, Chris, and Karks; and Stuff, Penga, and Elanore. During the three days, tension gets high to the point where David attempts to commit the first murder on Penga, and as a result, he is intoxicated to accommodate for his rowdiness. Smash organizes a party to calm everyone's nerves, but things go haywire. During the party, the lights go out, while Smash is nowhere to be seen. He's presumed to be looking for Dorky, who left the group to calm down after a big argument. Only half the crew show up to the party. ' Stuff and Penga head out to find Smash, only to see him leaving his room. The two decide to snoop around inside of Smash's room, and they are immediately greeted with TV's dead body. Blood is everywhere, and what seems to be an arrow is sticking out of TV's head.' A short investigation begins late at night while everyone is tired. Dorky and Smash appear again, and Dorky claims to have been in the library the entire time she was gone. ' During the trial, accusations begin pointing at Charles, due to him being the archer. Charles uses the party as an alibi, but Penga quickly disproves the party as a possible alibi for anyone who was there, as the time of death didn't line up. Smash's pile of weapons in his room is called into question, as Charles wouldn't even have had an instrument to shoot an arrow. Smash uses a hole in the rules in order to clear his name, as he claims that due to the announcement made about dead bodies made after two witnesses, he's one of the witnesses. He says this makes it impossible for him to be the murderer.' TV's body was also found with traces of poison, leading the debate to Mel being the culprit and a lot of questions as to why the arrow to the head and cuts to the veins were necessary to kill TV. The possibility of Mel's needle being used to inject TV is revealed. It turns out Lou had taken the needle but then gave it to David in case he wanted another dosage of Mel's drug. Nathan mentions that David dropped the needle in the library while the two were smoking with book pages. Dorky is immediately a person of interest, as she was in the library, and nobody saw the needle after Dorky's supposed visit there. The question pops up of how the body got to Smash's room. Penga then brings up the secret hallway that Dorky previously had mentioned. Dorky says that she doesn't know anything about a secret hallway. The secret hallway leading into Smash's room is also then thought to be how the culprit got the poison required to kill TV, as the room was shared between Smash, TV, and Mel. Mel's chemicals turned out to have been missing a day prior - only the very lethal mixtures. Penga quickly remembers that Mel's chemicals were found in one of the vents. Only Smash, TV, and Mel knew of the existence of the chemicals. It's then theorized that TV organized the party instead of Smash, hence the shittiness, and that TV put the chemicals within the vents to gas everyone in there to death. It's then believed that TV is the traitor among them. Dorky is still a person of interest as she's the only one with access to the secret hallway leading into the vent TV theorized to be in. They figure that TV wasn't poisoned with a needle but with the chemicals he was handling instead. Smash reveals that he tried keeping the body a secret to avoid trials happening hence why he didn't make any mention of it. It's then theorized that the culprit had good intentions saving everyone from TV's plan and then leaving the corpse in Smash's room for him to deal with. The evidence still points to Dorky as the only one who was capable of doing any of this. Everyone decides that Dorky is the culprit with the evidence, she's then executed for her crimes... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdd0fat6fc8&feature=youtu.be''' ' Wait no she isn't. ' Nathan immediately reveals it was him and starts talking about how everyone was right about TV being the traitor, making plans to kill everyone to release them from Makin's "prison." Nathan then begins to explain how, via a lot of impersonating of the others, he managed to make it seem like Dorky knew about the hallway and sent everyone on a wild goose chase. He gives everyone a warning about getting their shit together in order to survive before being executed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAgSWN_Bxdc&feature=youtu.be ' After Nathan's execution Dorky is Fucking PISSED that she was so close to dying due to him. ' CHAPTER 2: The Despair Among Us Tensions are high as per the usual after a long night. Penga attempts to wake up Stuff for breakfast but to no avail, it looks like he's stone cold out. Penga and Elanore start to go back to their previous investigations involving the student registry book that's nowhere to be found. Last person reading it was Stuff so they then attempt again to wake him up. Mephy is still leading around David who's sobered up and is being held in handcuffs. Elanore and Mephy start to argue over the ethicalness of keeping David locked up like that. There are various attempts made to wake up Stuff, coffee, throwing him around. But nothing works. During their Stuff awakening quest they encounter Zane and Lou, Lou who's complaining about how he misses having weed around and Zane is complaining about his missing hair dye, who he offers to pay everyone if they can find it for him. Chris and Karks walk up to the scene and talk about how the two have been hanging out a lot in order to finish a big project both of them had in mind. Elanore and Mephy meet again and debate more and more about Elanore's treatment of Stuff. ' ' We skip into the perspective of Dorky wandering around the newly opened area, similar to New Pork City from Mother 3, but everything is Makin themed. ' ' It is important to note that we occasionally cut to a group of people watching the entirety of Dangan Manepa go down, the group so far consists of Andy, Bubbles, Bree, Jason and Forfen. Andy always talks about betting on who's gonna die next with Jason, who constantly comments on everything going on. Forfen occasionally comes in with a new mask giving out reports of what's happening with the others. Metal Gear Hue is mentioned at this point as well. Penga gets Dorky to help with the Mephy and Elanore argument, though she doesn't help the situation at all as she's deemed a psycho. Dorky ends up taking Stuff and Mephy tries to comfort her saying "She's not as bad as everyone thinks she is". While Dorky is going into her room she sees David trying to escape his handcuffs, Dorky promises David that she won't tell anyone. Dorky brings Stuff to her room and finds Makin there, who then promptly makes an announcement about the new opened area. Charles makes note on who shows up to the announcement and who doesn't, as half of the crew seemed like they just refused to show up. Makin begins a tour around New Pork City, talking about how it's a reward for everyone to be able to be there. Dorky and Zane go to a nearby Makin statue and talk about the situation, bonding over the troubles they've been facing and theorizing how Makin is able to do all of this. Zane comforts Dorky telling her to not give up on the situation, and that she'll overcome any hardships. Dorky goes to the nearby 100 floored building and sees Mephy snooping around, she hands Dorky a registry book hoping for valuable information, but sadly nothing other than badly drawn penises. Smash stalks Dorky around and reminds her that she should check out Stuff as it isn't wise to leave unconcious people around in the middle of the day. As Dorky walks back to her room she's greeted by a concerned Charles who begins to stalk her around while carrying a crossbow. She secretly panics about the fact that David is roaming around free'd and she left Stuff by himself. The panels here start taking shape to mimic the Homestuck style as a callback. Dorky bursts into the room yelling at David to not kill Stuff, but David isn't there, instead it's Penga and Elanore. Elanore points out Charle's weapon and tells him that he shouldn't have that around. Elanore attempts to take Charle's crossbow, they start to fight about it but then a crossbow shot is heard. ' ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=su0uUcnNzmM&feature=youtu.be ' ' Stuff wakes up and the group starts to talk about how long he's been asleep. They also take note that unlike everyone else's pink blood, Stuff has red blood. Though this was known long before but as Penga was unconscious an entire day after David's attempted murder, he never found out. There's a short flashback about Stuff getting a nosebleed due to Nathan's impression of Reia. They decide to get Mel to examine Stuff's blood. Mel quickly examines Stuff and is caught off guard as she recognizes what happened to Stuff's blood. She talks about a chemical she attempted to create which helps seperate basic chemical components, and that Stuff has it as his blood is seperating itself from its Oxygen. She has no idea whatsoever as to why Stuff is alive, probably because she's a chemist, not a biologist. Mel INSISTS on keeping Stuff around in order to examine him more. Charles decides to stay with Mel and Stuff in order to make sure Mel doesn't kill him. Smash greets Dorky, and yet again Dorky tells Smash to go away and to stop stalking him, but Smash reminds her that she's in front of the door to his room. Smash starts talking about how he's moving out from his room and how he thinks the idea of staying in 3's is stale and old now that people died. Makin ends all 3 conversations happening at once with his announcement and forces everyone to watch a movie. Zane pushes Makin out of the way before he can start and mentions his hair dye again. Nobody cares. Makin starts the movie which includes Merlin and Harvard. "The boy that didn't cry wolf". This is quick as Harvard the fox falls down a flight of stairs and dies as Merlin doesn't alert anyone. ' ' Alright that's the end of our Recap. Yeah that was long, anyways we're gonna get a bit more Meta from here on out. A lot of what Chapter 2 was supposed to be was parallels from the Wolf among us, and Homestuck, Red vs Blue. Honestly probably the chapter with the most refferences. Stuff's red blood and red glasses are supposed to be a refference to Terezi and Karkat, the Terezi parallel will become more apparent when i get to that bit, while Dorky herself is a parallel to Bigby, Mephy being a parallel to Faith and Zane being a parallel to Snow White. In Chapter 2 you can notice that Lou is acting a bit more strangely, with the occasional hiccup in how he talks, and a much more serious tone. Anyways After Dorky wakes up the next day and leaves her room, she's greeted with the beheaded head of Zane. She panics for a couple of seconds and then quickly tries to find help. She runs for a while looking for anyone and then sees Zane himself. Curiosity is raised as to who's the owner of the head. Eventually they figure out that it wasn't Zane's head but it was Kark's instead to make look like it was Zane. Dorky talks to Mephy about possible ways to make people talk or figuring out who the murderer is. Mephy reveals that people around the bar might know. Dorky discusses these turns of events with everyone in a Wolf among us Fashion, going into Smash's bar questioning people about what they might know about what would've happened. She starts to notice that Smash and Mel are clearly hiding secrets along with the other patrons of the bar. It's made clear that certain people know who the culprit is. He's reffered to as a "The Stoned Man". Towards the end of the investigation, Dorky finds another head at her Doorstep. This time Mephy's. ' ' Tensions are higher as Dorky is bent on finding out who did all this. Her only major lead she has is that Chris knows who the murderer is but chooses to remain silent as he's traumatized by seeing Kark's death while the two were working together. Stuff in the meantime is going through an investigation of his own, parodying Dorky's and parodying Terezi's investigation in Act 5, Murderbent. He comes to a bogus conclusion that David probably did it. Things start getting intense as it's near the end of the investigation time and Dorky is realizing that she's the next one trying to be murdered. The murder attempts at Dorky get apparent to the point where it's revealed that Lou has completely gone off the deep end via sobering up, much like Gamzee. He uses Kark's furry claws to scratch his face up to intimidate Dorky. The trial is called to begin and Dorky starts to run to the Trial elevator for safety away from Lou. They get to the Trial and the debate is of course not about who's the culprit but more about summarizing all the things Lou did. Lou with his financial management skills managed to take over Smash and Mel's bar forcing both of them to keep shut if they wanted to keep the resources of the food, and Lou used Zane's hair dye and spare sunglasses to make Karks look like him. Lou begins to comment about how he knows what happens after this and he's ready for all the hijinks to be had after his death. No one knows what he means by this. Lou is executed, his execution was being in a gas chamber, and then weed would be dispensed instead of anything lethal. Snoop dog is seen watermarked into the frame as Lou rejoices is being high one last time. He's then proceeded to be beaten to death by a bunch of rocks before being thrown down a well. ' ' Chapter 3: Elevated Despair There's not much I had in mind for this chapter honestly, it was mostly about the intermission people who we start to get to know better. But before that I'll summarize the events. Tensions are yet again high as the crew count dwindles in size, David tries to kill Charles by trapping him inside of the elevator that was unlocked with the new area. Though due to the fact that Zane was roaming the halls that same night, Zane was trying to use the elevator at the same time. The debate for the trial is about who pressed the button that eventually got Charles killed via being crushed by the elevator. It's eventually figured out that ultimately Zane had to be the one to have pressed the elevator button first. This would lead to a reference of Dorky's comic in which Zane keeps saying "...No u!" over and over again in reference to David, thinking that something must've gone wrong in the investigation and that David HAD to be the killer. Zane's execution was supposed to be him on a diving board, over a ton of gold coins, referencing Duck Tales. His love for money makes him want to jump into such a beautiful sight but upon landing on the gold coins he dies from the impact. We focus on the intermission crew, focusing on Bree. Bree is told to examine the area a bit more as there's been strange occurrences. The place is basically the Chimera Labs from Mother 3. At this point it's not made clear as to what's the purpose of Bree's group. Bree would eventually find the dead body of Lilly, she starts freaking out as she realizes that the despairs have escaped from the room Andy was supposed to be guarding. Bree tries to quickly gather the group but it seems that Callie makes an announcement calling for an emergency meeting. There's a segment where the FNAF characters start appearing while Jason and Andy are in their room with the viewport, the lights start to malfunction and their in a FNAF like situation using the viewport to know when to open and close the door. As Bree tries to make her way to the Lobby to meet up with the rest of the people, she sees Mo having a staredown with Freddy from FNAF. Mo signs to Bree to be quiet as the robotic figure approaches the two. We go to Bubbles and Andy and Forfen formulating a plan. Forfen being the weapons expert starts making up a plan to kill all of the Despairs once and for all. Though this quickly fails as Forfen is shot through the head with an arrow by the previously seen hooded figure from Stuff's dream. Bubbles and Andy make a run for it to the Lobby in hopes that Callie has gathered the rest of the people there. They meet up with Jason who starts complaining about how Andy left his post and how this is all his fault. The three see a smoke coming out of the corner of one of the halls. They instively know who it is and run the opposite direction running into Bree and Mo still having a face off with Freddy. Jason criticizes how FNAF isn't a good game before Freddy grabs him and starts to choke him. Mo proceeds to deck Freddy with a surprise attack knocking him down. Jason comments how he's thankful that Mo is the Ultimate Mute, making her ideal for sneak attacks. The four finally arrive to the Lobby and hear Callie's voice again. "You fucking idiots." The panels at this point are Homestuck styled. We zoom into the real Callie who's holding a revolver. She comments about how Forfen was a pretty good guy for giving her these. Foxy is seen along with Chica sneaking up on Callie, but the two of them are quickly shot by her. She comments about how her brother's talent probably being more fitting in this situation. She walks down a dark hall with smoke coming out of it. "Alright Lovelies, Ultimate Roleplayer making her way through." ' ' Chapter 4: The Church of Despair In this chapter Penga would discover that Chris and Karks worked on an A.I. called Church the entire time of their stay. Chris activates Church to honor Karks' death, and Church works functionally well. For some reason, being a hologram he can still interact with physical things. There is a difference though as Church itself is Karks' fursona. Church attempts to start hacking around the area in order to figure out what's been going on, so he's gone most of the time. Everyone discusses the new escape plan in regards to Mel's discovery in regards to her acid inside of Stuff's blood. She says that given enough time she can get all of them out of there once and for all. By using the acid they should be able to open up the door leading to the exit out of here. Everything seems to be falling into place in order to organize their escape. As they plan behind Makin's back, Smash goes missing. It's assumed that he's just doing his usual scheming in order to prepare some sort of plot twist for their exit. David tells the group he doesn't wanna get involved as he's afraid Makin might retaliate by punishing them all for trying to escape. As the crew continues along with their plan, a shocking discovery is made. A completely burned to a crisp terrifying looking corpse, and by the burned 11 shirt on him it's easy to tell that it's Smash. The group panics as David is nowhere to be seen, obvious that killing Smash was David's last ditch effort of an escape. They spend most of the investigation time discussing what this means for the escape plan instead of doing any actual investigation except for Dorky who tries to look for David to actually make sure he did end up actually killing Smash. We go back to the intermission, seeing the purple guy again from Stuff's dream monitoring the entire facility from his desk. He's seen trying to control the previously seen FNAF animatronics, clenching his fist in anger that most of his animatronics are dead. He comments about how he wish Lilly made FNAF Cosplays because if she did, he would just wear the outfits himself and kill these super high school level bastards. We see a man in an outfit similar to John Lennon, in the room with Bree, Jason, Bubbles, Mo and Andy. Bree stutters asking where's Callie, while the man impersonates Callie's voice as if she were there. "Nah but I'm just kidding, she's dead like a lot of your other friends." Andy start getting angry, asking where's the rest of their class. The man replies with a smirk and grin, saying "Dead" as he points to Metal Gear Hue's corpse. "And Much like their talent, Hans is history too. Don't know why you'd feel bad about him being gone though. He was pretty Nazi-ish." Andy grinds his teeth correcting him, "He's just German!", he goes in to punch the man, giving him a bloody nose. The man tells Andy not to do it again or Rose is gonna do something about it. We go to Chewitdude running away from Charles with an arrow through his hip. He starts commenting about how Charles is random death matching and that he's lucky he doesn't get banned. He manages to reach the room we were previously in where the intermission began, Chewie locks the door and watches. "Oh it's these fakers that stole my title." As the dangan manepa crew enter the trial elevator, they wonder where David is as the Trial is mandatory. Makin tells them to wait a second as he rolls in a shirtless drugged up Smash. Everyone is confused as hell as the elevator lowers. They're all for a loss of words as they did literally no investigation whatsoever, and then realize that the burnt corpse was David's and not Smash's. They try to talk to Smash about what's going on but he's so out of it that all he can do is just blabber on and on about the Ultimate Despairs. Most of the Trial is them eventually figuring out that they reached a dead end as all they figured out was that the only person that would know what happened is Smash. Stuff comments on how it's all hopeless and then this triggers Smash to act odd, as his hair unties and he becomes a lot more maniacal. SMASH: Ultimate Sadist reporting in!!! SMASH: Oh wait is that a real title??? SMASH: We can pretend like it is!! HAHAHA!! STUFF: Smash! You're finally back to reality! ELANORE: Yeah and a bit out of it too, what the hell is wrong with you? SMASH: Wow! I lose my memory for a couple of days and you guys start getting all QUESTIONY ON ME??? SMASH: QUESTIONS ain't NEVER get us anywhere when are you guys gonna learn that!!! PENGA: Smash are you alright? SMASH: Well no, but at least I'm back to NORMAL!!! HAHAHA! PENGA: Wow your standards for NORMAL has really gone down hasn't it? MEL: I don't know, I guess by a stretch this does seem pretty normal for Smash. SMASH: Wow I'm like the THIRD guy here to recover their MEMORY but no one has found out the truth yet? SMASH: Wow, I feel like I'M THE REAL IDIOT AROUND HERE!!! HAHA HA HA HA!!!! SMASH: Stuff I got the newest title for your next book!!! SMASH: A bunch of IDIOTS solve MYSTERIES!!! HAHA HA HA HA!!! PENGA: We can't do that, I'm pretty sure Scooby Doo owns the rights to that. STUFF: Yeah and that implies I wrote even a first book. Which we know I'll never do because I don't finish anything. SMASH: Hah! There's the hopeless Ultimate Writer I grew up to love!!!! ELANORE: Ultimate Writer? That was TV, how can you confuse those two idiots, you idiot. SMASH: OH YEAH!!! TV STOLE HIS TITLE!!! OMG That HILARIOUS!!! I forgot that was a thing!!!! STUFF: Wait what...? SMASH: Stuff! You're like the ONLY legitimate ULTIMATE here and you can't even remember it? SMASH: Wow Hope's Peak really treated you like GARBAGE!! HAHAHAHA! No wonder you teamed up with TV!!! STUFF: What the hell are you talking about? SMASH: Stuff! You're basically like our leader!!! Do you not remember???? PENGA: Wait...Leader? For what? SMASH: OH my GOD do I have to spell this out for you guys??? SMASH: We're DESPAIRS!!! CHRIS: W-w-what are you going on a-a-about you crazy bitch? SMASH: We were all LOSERS! But then STUFF came into our lives!!! You ungrateful FUCKS!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! SMASH: Stuff you saved us after we were rejected from Hope's Peak and you showed us that our talents could be used to bring an age of DESPAIR!!! HAHAHAHA!!! STUFF: T-that... That can't be true! You're making things up Smash! You're all drugged up! SMASH: HAR HAR HAR!!! The only thing that isn't true is that I'm the only one that knows who killed DAVID!! HAHAHA! PENGA: Wait who killed David? SMASH: The only man capable of doing such a cruel death! Even I couldn't come up with the shit he did! SMASH: Stuff killed David, and I wish I could've watched!!! HAHA HAHA!!! ' ' At this point, we go back to Chewie watching. Chewie comments "Augh that piece of shit reject Archer is still coming after me..." ' ' A gunshot is heard, we go back to homestuck style. ' ' We see Charles and Callie having a faceoff, they decide to do the honorable thing and have a classic draw. We get an animated flash where it says "3,2,1, DRAW" and Callie pulls out an AK-47, looking more like Caliborn instead of Calliope and we see the title "ULTIMATE HUNTER" flash on screen as Charles is killed. Callie grabs Chewie, the two start their mission to save the remaining heroes. Caliborn tells Chewie that he's sorry that he completely OWNED lou to death, chewi doesn't really care because he's been meaning to remove admin from lou anyways. ' ' As Nathan has Bree and her friends hostage, we see a familiar figure walk down the stairs. It's TV with a grin on his face. ' ' STUFF: I...I didn't kill David... STUFF: I don't remember that! SMASH: Well of course you don't. You were sleep walking! And then you gave me some of Mel's special mix, but obviously WAY TOO MUCH HAHAHAHA!!! DORKY: This is way too much to take in... Smash what the hell are you talking about that we're despairs? SMASH: Simple. We kill people. SMASH: We torture them. We bring despair into the world. SMASH: And it's pretty funny! Ha! DORKY: ...What the fuck... SMASH: I see now you're all getting moral on me?? SMASH: I can understand Penga, but Dorky really? Ultimate Propaganda artist and you can't get your noggin to remember all those paintings you did of Stuff to get more people to join Mane? DORKY: Mane? What the hell is that? SMASH: It's our group! SMASH: Our little sub-domain of despair! SMASH: We created Makin don't you remember? SMASH: Well Ultimate Mechanic did! What was his name...? CHURCH: His name was Karks. SMASH: Oh thanks furry. ' ' TV comes down and asks the group where the hell are the bodies being kept. Andy is shown to be fucking pissed at this point and refuses to tell. TV commands Nathan to grab Mo and to hold up a knife to her throat. "You don't even need this thing, you don't talk remember? Probably makes you the easiest voice to impersonate." Nathan says to Mo as she panics. TV threatens to kill Mo if Andy doesn't tell him where the bodies are kept. Andy gives in and tells them where the bodies are, Nathan kills Mo anyways and drops her on the ground. Andy is enraged, and Nathan prepares to stab him in retaliation to Andy starting to throw a punch. Before the knife can make any contact, a dark blur is seen, taking the knife and stabbing Nathan. We see the dark blur reveal himself as the Ultimate Edge. Boss. TV runs out in the commotion to get to the room where all his friends are being kept. ' ' SMASH: Karks even built all those five night at freddy's animatronics! He had so much fun messing with people like that, trapping them into places and then forcing people to survive as he kept those robots coming over and over again! HAHAHA! DORKY: T-t-t-this is sick Smash! I would never do something like that! SMASH: Haha yeah because you were never creative enough! If it makes anyone feel better, majority of the people in this room haven't killed first hand! SMASH: Only me, mel and Stuff! HAHAHA! MEL: Wait, I've killed? SMASH: HAHA! Yeah! You ran so many WILD experiments just for that little acid mixture of yours! Your last patient was Stuff but it STILL didn't work HAR HAR!!! MEL: But his blood... SMASH: That in your HEAD MEL! We're in a simulation! Your imagination and want for that dangerous acid was so strong that you projected it onto STUFF!!! MEL: ...so I had enough money to run experiments on people? ELANORE: MEL!? MEL: I'm just curious! SMASH: Yeah Zane funded ALL OF OUR shit, it was great! SMASH: We all made such a great GROUP!!! SMASH: And it's all thanks to Penga! PENGA: W-w-what? SMASH: Yeah Penga! You're the reason why Stuff even met the Ultimate Despair! PENGA: What did I do? SMASH: Well it's not what you did, but it's what you make happen! SMASH: You're Ultimate Unluck! ' ' TV gets into the body room as he sees a room with pods connected, a lot of them are opened, the remaining ones closed are Dorky's, Stuff's, Smash's, Mel's, Elanore's and Penga's. Above all the pods is the body of a curly haired silhouette contained within a machine connecting to all the pods. TV Looks up at what was the man who was the reason the first class succeeded so well. The Ultimate Hope. Carlos. David is seen walking around the halls with a courtroom mallet. He hits the wall, making an echo throughout the hall. "The Ultimate Judge says...Boss. You're guilty." An explosion is seen in the room where Bree and Co reside, the explosion completely consumes Boss, killing him. Bree and co remain safe and comment about how it seems that David rigged the place. This was essentially a really shitty Payday joke. Bree and co run to the body room, while Andy splits off from the group and to where Karks resides. Andy goes in destroying all of Karks' gear he used to control the animatronics and then the two proceed to fight. Ultimately Andy wins by smashing him against wires causing an electrical burst. Smash goes on to explain that Penga is the reason why Stuff met TV, the ultimate despair. If it weren't for the fact that Penga wasn't in the same area as both of them, they would've never met. Penga's shitty luck is what made them both bump into one another and get talking. TV the ultimate Despair used Stuff's writing skills to create a book so powerfully worded that it led to an entire society dedicated to Despair. TV convinced Stuff that he was too good for Hope's Peak and that via Despair, Stuff would find happiness. Penga would then be at every major despair inducing event and the crew decided to have him join. As the electrical burst from Andy's fight travels to the body room, we see Penga and Co glitch out for a second to their despair design. TV threatens to get David to kill Bree and Co but then Caliborn comes in to tackle TV, the two tussle as Callie instructs everyone to get into the pod and to cause a manual overdrive of the systems to plainly kill the remaining despairs in the pods. Bree, Jason, Bubbles, Chewitdude enter the simulation and Trial. The mane crew is confused as to what the hell is going on and Smash explains that Bree is apart of the future foundation, a foundation made up a failed attempt at the academy of killing that TV once attempted a year back. This attempt was ruined by Carlos bringing harmony onto the school and uncovering that Rose Lalonde (TV) was the traitor and ended the games prematurely. Bree tries to start a manual overdrive, but Smash tells the rest of his crew that a manual overdrive means that they'll die. Instinctively they're selfish about it and decide to vote against it in hopes that something else can be done. The vote from 7 outweighs the vote from 4. Andy sees this from the camera in the camera room as he looks into the viewport. Andy decides it's time to make up for his mistake and makes a run for the pod, being stopped by a never before heard laughter. Mephy in a Harley Quinn outfit comes out and slides Lilly's corpse to Andy. "The bitch really could make a great Harley cosplay Right? Better than the one i had on before." Andy analyzes the situation before deciding that as always, the best option is to book it. Harley Quinn begins to chase after Andy with a gun, before Andy manages to survive reaching the body pods, putting himself into the simulation and locking Harley Mephy out. As Andy enters the simulation he makes a remark about how cool it is to be in a video game. Chris agrees with him. The vote is still at 4 versus 7. Church then appears "Make that 4 a 5." Church comments about how despite being made from someone fueled by Despair that he can still find the Hope from what was gonna be their new lives given by Carlos. This speech was gonna be pretty big and really hopeful. So hopeful that Carlos descends from the Heavens. Unlike everyone else Carlos at this point looks like he's glitching out and dying but he still has a smile on his face. He presses to vote. "6 vs 7" still. Bubbles talks that maybe we'll have Callie come in soon, but then we zoom out at a parallel of a dead callie much like the one panel from Homestuck. TV stands on top of her with a knife in hand mimicking Jack Noir. Jason decides there isn't anytime and uses his skill as the Ultimate Critic to try to convince one of the Mane Crew to give up their vote in hopes of hope winning. After much debate, it comes to a split timeline, whereas Penga you can decide whether to keep your vote or to change it. ' ' CHANGE IT ENDING: In the Change it ending, Penga confirms the vote. The simulation abruptly glitches out as they all turn into their despair version moments before their deaths. Bree, Jason, Andy, Bubbles, and Chewie exit the pods as they still have to deal with the remaining despairs. Zane in a joker outfit is heard alongside Mephy with the Harley outfit pounding at the door. The 5 get ready to deal with the two until they hear a gun click behind them. TV holds up a revolver against Bree's head. You killed him. You killed all of them. TV pulls the trigger without hesitation and the gun Jams (LE EBIN HOMESTUCK REFERENCE CUZ BREE IS LE LUCKY JUST LIKE CLOVER) Jason makes fun of TV before the knock him into a pod locking him in there (Wow look, an earthbound reference) TV is seen pounding in the glass as the 5 exit the body room. ' ' KEEP IT ENDING: Penga keeps his vote, and apologizes. The trial continues as Smash explains the semantics of voting the wrong person as the culprit so everyone dies and can wake up in the real world for more havoc. But they all figured out that they also have the option to choose Stuff, and keep living in the simulation. They leave the decision to Penga as he's the catalyst of all major despair events. ' ' VOTE STUFF: Stuff's execution is seen. He's put on a podium to read a speech he wrote but as he reads it, it says "Burn baby burn", as the paper starts setting on fire, along with everything around him. Stuff is burned alive as in his final moments he sees a watermarked Torchic in the sky. We then get an ending in which we see the remaining crew enjoying their time in New Pork City, Smash still as his despair version lookin grumpy, while everyone else is sipping on Martinis. Bree and Co. are seen in the background disappointed. ' ' VOTE WRONG: The class is eliminated as gas pours into the room. Everyone awakens from the pods, as TV gleefully smiles. Hugging all his friends. Mel is seen with a gasmask before Bree and Co. could even leave their pods, the despair gang leaves the room as Mel leaves tear gas. Bree and Co. are seen suffocating in the gas as they all look up at Carlos's body still in the machine. They decide to go back in the pod and live the rest of their lives in the simulation.